


Fantasy world.

by TwoClassyCats



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, F/F, Flushed, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Game Over Timeline, Wizard AU, game over au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoClassyCats/pseuds/TwoClassyCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another amazing prompt from Olive_the_Olive</p>
<p>So we've gotten glimpses of Rose's writing. Assuming Jasprosesprite continues to write, and keeping in mind that she has memories of many different versions of Rose, and their various creative endeavors, what would she end up writing about? Feline horrors of the jungle abyss? Wizards with an entire universe of magical systems and spells that mostly seem to involve yarn? Thickly veiled fanfiction of the fate of some doomed timeline? Thinly veiled fanfiction of the alpha timeline, starring her, where she saves the day with her sharp wit and sharper claws? The pawsibilities are endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy world.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olive_the_Olive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_the_Olive/gifts).




End file.
